Complementares
by Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien
Summary: O primeiro encontro entre Alice e Jasper, como passaram de desconhecidos a apaixonados. One-shot.


**Não tenho direitos sobre os personagens de Twilight, todos os direitos são de Stephenie Meyer (maravilhosa!). **

A chuva continuava a cair, tornando a tarde escura e ainda mais fria. As pessoas comuns iam e vinham com enormes guarda-chuvas e usavam capas e casacos pesados. Apesar de o frio não incomodar, Alice não pretendia chamar a atenção para si, ainda menos hoje. O cheiro da chuva trazia boas lembranças, de um tempo passado, quando correu livremente pela floresta pela primeira vez. Tudo era novo, como um amanhecer sem uma noite que o antecedesse. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada antes disso, como se houvesse nascido naquele dia longínquo. Se fosse contar a história de sua existência, as primeiras lembranças seriam o cheiro amadeirado e denso da floresta molhada, a sede ardente que sentia em sua garganta e uma visão _a primeira visão_ o rosto dele.

Na época, apegou-se àquela imagem turva como sendo a sua única companhia pelos longos anos. O rosto do lindo homem loiro de olhos tristes emanava uma solidão quase palpável. O exato tipo que ela sentia. Por quase três décadas, lutou com as visões para que mostrassem mais sobre esse homem, mas elas sempre tiveram vontade própria, revelando pedaços aleatórios da vida dele. Mesmo assim, ficava imensamente feliz ao vê-lo. Ansiava segurá-lo em seus braços e fazê-lo esquecer de todas as lembranças das guerras que ele lutou no Sul, nos terríveis exércitos de recém-nascidos. Desejava tão ardentemente tocá-lo que seus dedos queimavam com a antecipação. Se é que um dia isso aconteceria. Por todo esse tempo em que o vira em suas visões, não conseguia ver um futuro juntos, até dias atrás, quando o vira em uma lanchonete, em meio a uma tarde de tempestade. Esse dia seria hoje.

Chegou à frente da decadente construção pintada de um amarelo vivo. Pela vidraça, havia poucas pessoas nas mesas. A parte boa é que seria mais tolerável ficar entre poucos humanos neste lugar abafado devido ao ar renovado pelo aquecedor. A parte ruim é que chamaria a atenção para si, querendo ou não. Respirou fundo o ar úmido da rua e entrou na lanchonete.

Atrás do balcão estava um homem de meia idade, ostentando a cicatriz de um profundo ferimento no braço direito. À mesa do fundo, sentavam-se quatro homens. Pelas suas conversas, eram antigos veteranos da Guerra, contando suas histórias de triunfos nas batalhas. Nesses dias, todos os assuntos giravam sobre isso: guerras e mais guerras. As glórias dos humanos, tão passageiras e tão frágeis, arrastando-os de um conflito a outro. Sua sede de sangue assemelhava-se à sede ardente dos da sua espécie. As guerras, humanas ou não, estavam no passado, por ora. E o homem loiro que lutou em tantas guerras entraria por aquela porta em poucos instantes.

Alice sentou-se em um banco alto, junto ao balcão e pediu uma água. Mesmo que fosse humana, não conseguiria beber nada, muito menos sendo quem é. Sua mente girava, tentando fixar-se ao futuro próximo, tentando ver como se desenrolaria a conversa, mas não conseguia uma imagem sequer. Sabia em cada fibra do seu ser o quanto esse homem é importante, mas, para ele, o que ela seria? Uma completa desconhecida, uma ameaça. Não, definitivamente, não podia deixar que ele a visse como uma ameaça, precisava conter o desejo desesperado de correr para seus braços. Antes de ganhar sua confiança, precisava agir com cuidado.

E, então, o mundo pareceu girar completamente e o tempo parou. O homem por quem ela esperou durante tantos anos estava ali, a poucos passos de distância. A água da chuva escorria pelos seus cabelos, brilhando igual a pequenos diamantes. Ele era mais alto que em suas visões, mais forte e intensamente mais bonito. Ela sabia que deveria ir devagar, mas ao cruzar os olhos com os dele e reconhecer a antiga tristeza de suas visões naqueles olhos negros, não se conteve, pulou do banco onde estava sentada e caminhou direto até ele. No entanto, agiu rápido demais, o que talvez o tenha assustado, pois ele mantinha uma posição em defensiva, pronto a atacar ao menor sinal de ameaça. Como fazê-lo entender que ela trocaria toda a sua existência para protegê-lo? A idéia de ela ser uma atacante era tão absurda que era impossível conter o sorriso. Sentia-se nervosa por não saber como agir, aliviada por finalmente o encontrar, mas, principalmente, sentia algo tão forte que a impelia de encontro a esse homem que não havia palavras no mundo capazes de descrever: necessidade, desejo, paixão, amor. Apenas palavras humanas que tentavam descrever algo que era maior que o universo.

"Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo", falou ao chegar perto dele. Tão perto que poderia ficar embriagada por seu cheiro, mas ainda a uma distância que não o fizesse pensar em um ataque.

"Sinto muito, madame", respondeu Jasper, baixando a cabeça, em um típico cumprimento do Sul. Após quase um século de guerras, vivendo em nome do ódio e da destruição, aquela vampira estava ali à sua frente como uma luz no final de toda a escuridão.

Ela estendeu a mão e ele a pegou, sem entender exatamente o motivo de estar reagindo assim, permitindo que ela o tocasse tão facilmente, mas isso já não importava. Não era uma guerra, apesar de todo o seu treinamento militar avisá-lo que ele estava perdido. Desta vez, o que se perdia era o eixo de todo o seu universo. Ele fugira das guerras do Sul buscando paz, mesmo sabendo que não a merecia. Tantas vidas tomadas em nome da sede interminável ou da busca pelo poder, seria inconcebível que, no final, esse anjo tocasse sua mão com tanto carinho e o olhasse profundamente nos olhos, enxergando além de sua pele marcada por tantas cicatrizes. Parecia estar vendo sua alma, mesmo que ele não acreditasse mais que tivesse uma.

"Sou Alice", ela falou, por fim. A voz estava embargada com o misto de emoções que sentia no momento. Aquele homem eram todos os seus sonhos, no entanto, ela ainda era uma completa desconhecida, não poderia dizer nada muito profundo.

"Jasper Whitlock", respondeu, com reservas. Havia saído do Sul há cinco anos, mas ainda estava focado nas estratégias de guerra. Sua mente racional dizia que poderia ser uma emboscada, alguma armadilha de um clã derrotado no passado. Mas, as emoções que emanavam dela não tinham sombra de traição ou de mentira. Eram cristalinas, puras e simples, como uma manhã de sol. Pela primeira vez em um século, sentiu esperança.

"Há humanos aqui, vamos conversar em outro lugar", Alice falou baixo o suficiente para que tais humanos não ouvissem. Estava nervosa demais para iniciar suas explicações ali mesmo e via que os olhos dele estavam negros mostrando a sede que deveria estar sentindo. Definitivamente, seria mais seguro irem para outro lugar.

"Vi uma gruta dez quilômetros a leste da cidade. Tem um lago subterrâneo dentro. Sabe onde fica?", ele perguntou. Já que iriam a outro lugar, nada impedia que ele escolhesse o local. Ela assentiu e saíram da lanchonete para a chuva torrencial.

* * *

Correr pela floresta densa tinha outro significado, agora que tinha a poucos metros de distância e presença dele. Os cheiros das árvores misturavam-se com o cheiro que era unicamente ele. Sentia uma felicidade tão cristalina que mal saberia expressar em palavras. Se soubesse que ele poderia sentir essa alegria emanar de sua figura feminina, talvez não se preocupasse tanto com as palavras que usaria para explicar-lhe tudo o que ele significava em sua existência.

A gruta era longe da cidade o suficiente para sequer avistarem as luzes da noite que chegava prematuramente devido à tempestade. A entrada era adornada por samambaias que pendiam por sobre as pedras como uma cortina. Apesar da entrada bem guardada e escorregadia, por dentro, a gruta parecia enorme. O teto era muito alto, de onde pendiam estalactites afiadas, onde ainda pingavam gotas da umidade do ambiente. No centro, um lago cristalino que não parecia ter fundo, mesmo para sua visão vampírica. "O lugar perfeito", pensou Alice.

Jasper sentou-se no chão, junto a uma grande pedra que lhe servia como apoio. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da linda vampira que mais parecia uma fada, mas ainda não conseguia entender o significado dela querer falar com ele. Era um exilado de guerra, estava sozinho no mundo e não poderia confiar em ninguém. Observava fixamente enquanto ela se aproximava até se sentar perto dele, no chão de pedras frias. As roupas e o cabelo molhados mostravam sua beleza selvagem e etérea. Desejava seu toque suave novamente, suas mãos entrelaçadas, mas não poderia baixar a guarda.

"Por que disse que estava me esperando?", disse ele, quebrando o silêncio.

"Jasper, não sou uma inimiga", respondeu Alice, suavemente. Ele ainda tinha aquele olhar de animal encurralado, mas também de fera pronta a atacar. Era triste saber que não tinha a sua confiança, bem como não conseguir enxergar nada do futuro que indicasse que a ganharia. As visões dependiam de decisões que ainda não foram tomadas por ele, jamais poderia ver através disso.

"Eu sei que não é inimiga... Mas, não sei o que você é. Se alguém lhe avisou que eu estaria nesta cidade, então você conhece alguém do lugar de onde vim."

Alice aproximou-se mais um pouco. Sentia uma necessidade ardente de sentir a pele dele junto da sua. Queria poder tocar-lhe o rosto e aconchegar-se em seus braços. Queria poder enxergar alguns instantes no futuro, o suficiente para saber o que fazer, mas não poderia entrar no transe que sempre acompanhava as visões. Não queria perder um átimo de segundo do tempo em que poderia olhar para ele.

"Eu sei de onde você veio. Sei dos horrores das Guerras do Sul. Sei que por quase um século você lutou e matou inúmeros humanos e incontáveis de nossa espécie. Mas isso o faz sofrer, você não quer continuar por toda a eternidade assim. Por isso, vagou pelo Norte, procurando paz. Jasper, melhor que qualquer ser do universo, você sente que eu jamais seria uma ameaça."

Ele a olhava incredulamente. Como poderia saber tanto da vida dele? Saber tanto ao ponto de conhecer o dom que ele tem de sentir as emoções dos que estão ao seu redor. Sim, ele sabia no íntimo que ela não era mesmo uma ameaça, mas era ainda uma vampira. Por mais que parecesse um anjo, era um ser sedento de sangue, assim como ele. Não merecia confiança, precisava sair dali imediatamente e se esconder, fugir de qualquer coisa que tendesse a levá-lo de volta ao Sul. Estava tenso, decidindo a melhor forma de atacá-la e matá-la, antes que ela pudesse reagir.

"Eu não ofereceria resistência...", falou Alice tristemente, ao ver um rápido flash do futuro, em que ele decidia destruí-la para encobrir o seu rastro e ninguém encontrá-lo.

"Do que está falando?", perguntou ele, confuso por ela haver respondido a um pensamento seu.

"Se você for embora, eu mesma procurarei a minha destruição.", explicou Alice, em um sussurro quase inaudível, enquanto olhava para o lago dentro da gruta. Não queria olhar em seus olhos, enquanto ele a visse como presa, mas estaria pronta para o destino que ele decidisse. Como explicar que doeria muito mais perdê-lo que deixar de existir?

Jasper aproximou-se dela. Sentia ondas de um sentimento forte de tristeza e uma dor cortante que se retorciam nela. Ela tinha de estar pronta para a luta, era o instinto primário de sobrevivência de sua espécie! No entanto, estava ali, deixando totalmente para ele a decisão de destruí-la ou não. Parecia tão frágil, a blusa molhada colada ao corpo revelava uma figura deslumbrantemente feminina. Não, definitivamente não poderia tocá-la. O pensamento de ela deixar de existir doía-lhe em seu íntimo, jamais poderia ser responsável por tal abominação.

"Alice...", falou o mais suavemente que pode. Sentia uma urgência de protegê-la, sanar a dor que ela sentia, mesmo que não tivesse idéia de qual seria o motivo. "Alice, olhe para mim."

Ele estava bem mais próximo, quando ela olhou em sua direção. Alice respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro dele queimá-la por dentro. Era tortura estar tão perto e não tocá-lo.

"Alice, como sabe tanto sobre mim?", perguntou ele, o mais suavemente que pode, tentando encobrir a tensão que ele próprio sentia.

"Desde o momento em que abri os olhos para esta vida, vejo coisas que não tenho como explicar. São visões do futuro, mas não são perfeitas. Dependem de decisões tomadas e essas decisões podem mudar de uma hora para outra. Elas têm me guiado por três décadas de existência. Não me lembro de absolutamente nada antes de abrir os olhos e estar em uma floresta sozinha. Minha garganta queimava com a sede, eu não sabia como agir, o que fazer, pra onde ir. Foi então que tive a minha primeira visão. Era o seu rosto...", levantou a mão para tocá-lo, mas não teve coragem de continuar. Tinha medo que tudo fosse fruto de sua imaginação, mais uma armadilha de sua mente e ele se dissipasse a qualquer momento.

Ao sentir a indecisão nela, Jasper ergueu sua própria mão e tocou a dela, entrelaçando os dedos e sentindo o quanto aquele toque aquecia seu corpo frio, como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse entre eles. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e continuou a falar:

"Nas três décadas de minha existência, você foi minha companhia. Mesmo quando, em minhas visões, eu o via triste e sentia urgência em confortá-lo, eu sempre desejei este encontro."

"Nesta condenação eterna a qual estamos presos, eu fui o pior monstro que poderia ser, Alice. Participei ativamente das Guerras do Sul, ajudei a treinar exércitos de recém-nascidos e os destruía quando perdiam sua força. Posso sentir e influenciar as emoções dos que estão ao meu redor. E isso foi muito útil enquanto eu os comandava, porque podia incitar a obediência. Mas era e ainda é doloroso sentir as últimas emoções das minhas vítimas. Passo dias com as lembranças ecoando em minha mente, não consigo esquecer, até que preciso, por sede ou defesa, matar novamente."

As mãos continuavam entrelaçadas, mas agora ele estendia a outra mão até tocá-la suavemente no rosto. Ela suspirou enquanto seus olhos cor de mel pareciam esperar ansiosamente uma resposta a uma pergunta não feita.

"Você me traz paz. Mas, após quase um século de guerras, não acho que mereço. Não sei retribuir esse sentimento que você tem por mim", ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo.

Ela sabia que não havia mais riscos. Podia ver um futuro não muito distante, em que corriam juntos pela floresta, caçando animais. Sentia-se aliviada, pois não precisaria mais se sentir sozinha. Mas, principalmente, sentia uma tênue esperança de que seu imensurável amor poderia ser retribuído. Com um movimento deliberadamente lento, Alice se moveu, sentando de frente a ele e encostando o rosto em seu peito. Como um bom cavalheiro do Sul, ele a envolveu em seus braços ternamente, acariciando os seus cabelos. Apesar de se sentir absurdamente confuso em meio ao turbilhão de emoções que sentia, tentou enviar a esse lindo anjo em seus braços um pouco de paz. Podia não ter para si, mas poderia fazer com que ela sentisse. Protegê-la, fazê-la sentir-se bem, isso já seria o bastante para aliviar a dor que ele sentia.

"Você não precisa fazer nada, apenas não vá embora", ela falou baixinho, enquanto um sorriso tímido se formava em seus lábios e ela se afastava um pouco da segurança de seu abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele também sorria.

"Se eu tivesse a mais leve idéia de que mereceria você, há muitos anos a teria procurado por todo o país, pelo mundo inteiro, se fosse preciso."

Estavam tão próximos... Alice deslizou os dedos, subindo por sua camisa, passando lentamente pelo pescoço, até tocar o seu rosto. Tantas cicatrizes das batalhas em que havia lutado, testemunhas vívidas do sofrimento que ele testemunhou. Ele fechou os olhos. Sabia que não merecia ser tocado pelo anjo que estava em seus braços, mas jamais pensaria em se afastar. Se toda a eternidade fosse vivida desta forma, estaria imensamente feliz em aceitá-la. Sentiu os lábios dela deslizando por seu pescoço, suaves como pétalas de rosas. A sensação era indescritível e, por reflexo, puxou-a para mais perto de seu corpo, a mão direita por baixo de seu cabelo, acariciando-lhe a nuca, enquanto a mão esquerda tocava seu rosto, erguendo-o lentamente até que seus lábios se encontraram.

Por um tempo imensurável, Alice perdeu-se na suavidade dos lábios dele tocando muito suavemente os seus. Ele acariciava-lhe o rosto, o pescoço, apenas com as pontas dos dedos, adorando-a como a um ser sagrado. Ela suspirou e gemeu baixinho ao sentir a ponta da língua dele traçando o contorno dos seus lábios. Podia sentir o carinho dele, a ternura com a qual ele a tocava. Ele ainda tinha sentimentos bons dentro dele, sua humanidade não estava completamente esquecida, ela tinha esperança.

"Jasper, fique comigo...", sussurou baixinho.

Ele a abraçou forte, como se desejasse que jamais se afastassem, por um segundo que fosse. Beijou sua testa, seu rosto, seus lábios.

"Eu não poderia ficar longe de você. Ainda não entendo a tempestade de emoções que estou sentindo, passei tempo demais sufocando essa parte de mim. Mas, Alice, eu preciso estar perto de você."

"Você não faz idéia do quanto eu preciso de você", respondeu ela, sorrindo com a felicidade que sentia ao saber que não passaria toda a eternidade sozinha.


End file.
